La pasión secreta de Hina
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Hinata negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ¿Formar equipo con Naruto? Sería el hazmerreír de toda la sala. Ella nunca había hecho tal cosa y sabía que iba a ser una mala idea.


"**La pasión secreta de Hina"**

Genero: Humor.

AU.

OoC.

Pareja: leve sasuhina.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto poniéndoles en situaciones vergonzosas xD

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

_**Hinata negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ¿Formar equipo con Naruto? Sería el hazmerreír de toda la sala. Ella nunca había hecho tal cosa y sabía que iba a ser una mala idea.**_

_**.**_

Todo había empezado esa mañana. Tenten e Ino la habían llamado contentas, esta tarde habían organizado una fiesta-quedada en casa de Naruto, y según ellas era su forma de poder destacar más ante los chicos. Con un leve rubor por las palabras de sus amigas negó mentalmente en un primer momento, pero veía tan entusiasmadas a sus amigas y ella estaba tan aburrida en su casa que les respondió que sí, antes de saber lo que hacía.

Poco después se vio intentando escoger una ropa para ir, pero eso fue más fácil. Como en las clases tenían uniforme todo el tiempo, con cualquier cosa que usara ya se vería diferente. Por lo que escogió unos pitillos y una holgada blusa azul a rayas blancas. No tendría que pedirle permiso a su padre porque estaba en el trabajo hasta tarde, pero si le dejaría una nota para que supiera que había salido con sus amigas. Nunca se atrevería a especificar que iría a casa de un chico, eso estaba vetado y ella lo sabía.

.

Mas a la tarde, a casi la hora de salir, sus amigas se presentaron en su puerta ataviadas con diferentes ropas escandalosas. La habían venido a buscar y lo había agradecido. No se había acordado de preguntar donde era la casa del rubio y no sabía cómo se las habría arreglado para ir sin ellas. Aunque si no sabía la forma, se ahorra el bochorno de llegar la última y se hubiera quedado en casa. Pero para eso ya estaban Ino y Ten ten, porque sabían lo despistada que podía ser la chica de ojos perlados, y nunca la dejarían faltar.

Así, llegaron a casa del "Amigo de todos". Apodado por no se sabía quién, pero como era pura verdad se había quedado así.

- ¡Yey! Ya han llegado las chicas – gritó con euforia el Uzumaki al ver a las chicas en la entrada. Iba a lanzarse sobre ellas cuando un tirón de orejas de una chica detrás de él lo paró. – ¡Ay, Sakura-chan!

- ¿Entonces yo no contaba? – dijo con un aura asesina, que hizo que el rubio cerrara la boca con cremallera y saliera despavorido por la sala, perdiéndose por entre los invitados. Cuando vio que se había ido el chico, ella se giró a las chicas de la entrada con una sonrisa – bienvenidas y no hagáis caso de Naruto, ya me encargo yo de él.

Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa pero con algo de miedo. También habían visto el aura oscura que había rodeado a la pelirosa y no les hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Naruto ni por asomo.

Hinata no conocía mucho a Sakura, solo sabía que era compañera de Ino en el club de animadoras. Pero no se relacionaba mucho con las demás chicas del instituto, más bien solo se juntaba con: Naruto, dueño de la casa de la quedada y uno de los más populares en la escuela por ser un hiperactivo sin remedio alguno y tomar a todo el mundo como su amigo; y Sasuke, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto en cuanto atractivo y por ser bueno en casi todos los deportes que realizaba. Según los rumores los tres eran amigos de la infancia y habían compartido amistad desde el kínder.

.

.

A medida que pasaban las horas la fiesta fue avanzando mientras hablaban de cosas de clases, de críticas a los profesores, las chicas de los últimos modelitos que vieron en tal revista o en cual tienda… y se pasaba entretenido pero no divertido. Hinata estaba a gusto, pero al parecer el resto de la gente creía que faltaba algo de diversión.

Después se acordarían de ese momento durante toda su visa. El momento en el que alguien propuso un tipo de entretenimiento. Jugar en la nueva consola de videojuegos de Naruto por turnos.

- Oh, vamos eso también es aburrido – se quejó Tenten desde un lado en el sofá.

- ¿Y si hacemos que el perdedor tenga que hacer algo vergonzoso que diga el ganador? – preguntó desde en frente de la televisión de plasma, un Naruto entusiasmado.

- ¿Cómo qué? – curioseó el Uchiha, el cual estaba interesado en hacer pasar vergüenza a su amigo rubio.

- ¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo después! – respondió sin pensarlo mucho a su amigo.

- ¡Me parece bien! – dijo Ino desde su asiento al lado de la barra de la cocina. – Depende de quién pierda es un castigo u otro… me apunto – añadió levantando la mano.

- ¡Bien yo aporto el juego nuevo que me compré! – anunció Kiba mientras levantaba la mano con el juego entre los dedos.

Al parecer era algo como una competición de coches o algo así. Todo el mundo, poco a poco se fue animando y levantando la mano para participar. Los únicos que no aportaron su aprobación fueron Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata. A los chicos ya todos se lo esperaban, sobre todo después de que Shikamaru susurrara problemático una vez empezaron a hablar del tema. Pero Ino no pensaba dejar a la Hyuga a un lado de todo eso. Decidida, la cogió por el brazo y pidió tiempo mientras se la llevaba a otra parte de la casa para intentar convencerla.

- ¿Por qué no quieres jugar? – le preguntó la rubia con interés.

- E-es que… v-voy a perder seguro… - decía con su habitual manía de juntar sus dedos índices cuando se ponía nerviosa.

- ¡Va a ser divertido! – la Yamanaka sabía cómo podía ser su amiga, pero también sabía que solo le hacía falta un empujoncito. Antes de darle tiempo a protestar siguió hablándole – Además, nunca sabes cómo se te dará una cosa si no la pruebas. – eso pareció hacer dudar a la chica de pelo oscuro. "Quizás no sea tan malo" momento que aprovechó la otra para jalarla de la mano de vuelta al salón. – Hina también se apunta – la otra la miró asustada - ¿verdad?

Todo el mundo la miraba a ella, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no podía dejar colgada a su amiga. Con la cara roja como una cereza asintió despacio, haciendo sonreír a la de ojos azules.

- ¡Bien! – anunció el Inuzuka desde el centro del salón donde habían despejado las mesas y los sillones para tener más espacio para jugar – los equipos serán de dos personas y como somos muchos se elegirá por azar – dijo enseñando una caja transparente en sus manos con un montón de papelitos cerrados – quién saque los números 1, 2, 3 y 4 serán los participantes y se colocarán en su mando correspondiente. – sonrió antes de dejar la caja en el suelo – los mando hacen una pareja, y lo hacen la otra. Y ahora, uno por uno acérquense a coger un papelito.

Como había dicho el castaño, uno por uno se acercaron a coger papelitos. Los primeros en sacar algo fueron Naruto y Sasuke, pero en equipos contrarios.

- ¡Verás la paliza que te voy a dar teme! – dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

- Que te crees tú eso dobe… - dijo el Uchiha sentándose en su sitio correspondiente de la alfombra.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Hinata, pero temía meter la mano dentro de aquella caja. ¿Y si le tocaba con Naruto? Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ¿Formar equipo con Naruto? Sería el hazmerreír de toda la sala. Ella nunca había hecho tal cosa y sabía que iba a ser una mala idea. Se empezó a poner roja de la posibilidad. En bonito momento se dejó convencer por su amiga Yamanaka. Con algo de temblor, alargó la mano hasta la caja y sacó un papel. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y cuando pensaba que no lo abriría nunca Ino le quitó el papel de las manos.

- ¡Vamos mujer, que no es para tanto! – desdobló el papel y la miró con una sonrisa para después chillar – ¡Le ha tocado el numero dos! – y alma se le cayó a los pies. Antes de sentarse en su sitio al lado del Uzumaki, la rubia le susurró – esta es tu oportunidad de llamar su atención… suerte.

La cabeza de Hinata solo daba vueltas de lo sofocada que estaba en ese momento. Solo ha ella le podía ocurrir lo que menos deseaba. Su oportunidad de llamar su atención… seguro que la llamaba pero no de la manera que querría. Cerró los ojos y se sentó entre Naruto y Sasuke, que era su sitio correspondiente al número.

- Toma Hinata-chan – oyó la voz del rubio al lado suyo y se giró a verlo. Este le tendía el mando que le tocaba utilizar - ¡Vamos a hacerlo lo mejor posible para ganar al teme! – dijo con una sonrisa.

- S-sí… gr-gracias… - dijo ella, a la vez que cogía el mando, temblorosa intentando no tocar la mano del rubio. Temía que se notaran los latidos de su corazón.

Poco después, se supo que el cuarto participante y compañero de Sasuke, sería un chico de pelo rojizo y mirada seria. Al parecer era un amigo de otra ciudad de Naruto "¡Cómo no!" pensaron todos, de nombre Gaara. Y el chico había sido invitado para conocer a más gente, básicamente obligado por el de ojos azules.

Kiba un poco frustrado por no poder jugar su propio juego la primera vez que se inicia, anuncia el comienzo de este. Una carrera dos contra dos en la que tienen que conseguir algunos ítems* por el camino para poder ganar más puntos y velocidad, el equipo que pierda la carrera tendrá que hacer algo que diga el equipo ganador para mañana en la escuela.

Estaban todos listos en sus puestos, ya habían cogido un coche para cada uno. Bueno, Naruto había escogido el de Hinata porque ella no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el mejor para usar. Al parecer el rubio le había puesto uno muy potente según su criterio.

En cuanto se empezó a oír el ruido de los motores, algo cambio dentro de la peliazul. Al parecer le gustaba más ese ruido de lo que pensaba, se le transmitía por todo el cuerpo como una onda expansiva. Y a partir de ese momento no vio nada más que la pantalla.

- ¡Preparados, listos… Ya! – anunció Kiba la salida de los coches.

Y empezó la carrera mejor de lo que algunos podían creer. La gente se fue agolpando en los sofás y alrededores para ver la increíblemente emocionante carrera. Y es que Hinata lo estaba haciendo genial, era como si se conociera las calles por las que transitaba de toda la vida. El pelirrojo era el único que estaba un poco perdido con las marchas porque era la primera vez que jugaba un videojuego así, pero a pesar de su mala salida, después cogió le cogió el truco y fue muy bien.

- Hinata que buena eres con esto – alabó el chico rubio, a lo mejor ganaban de verdad y todo. Al ver que la chica no contestaba y solo miraba la pantalla, se extrañó - ¿Hinata? – preguntó no mirando del todo a la televisión un momento.

- ¡Pero mira lo que estás haciendo Naruto! – contestó ella en un chillido porque el rubio se había desviado por una calle que no era – Si tienes tiempo para hablar, concéntrate en conseguir el siguiente Ítem – Naruto sorprendido y asustado por la fuerte voz nunca oída de la Hyuga, siguió mirando a la pantalla con la única razón de que se tranquilizara.

Todo el mundo miraba a la de ojos perlados como si hubieran visto un fantasma. ¿Desde cuándo la chica tímida e introvertida había dejado de serlo? Sasuke sonreía en su lugar. A parte de Sakura nunca había oído a alguien tan feroz echarle la bronca a Naruto. Y eso le parecía interesante, así que pensaba ayudar un poco a ver que salía de esa tímida boca. Ino y Tenten la miraban entre sorprendidas y a punto de reír por la cara que había puesto el Uzumaki.

- No era esto lo que pensaba cuando le dije que tenía que llamar la atención – dijo entre risas la Yamanaka a la castaña a su lado. La otra no pudo más seguirle la risa.

La carrera siguió por un rato sin algún percance, pero como el Uchiha quería probar a la Hyuga se adelantó por un atajo hasta donde esta se encontraba. Iba a por uno de los Ítems de esa calle, pero él no le iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

- ¡Bien, ese ítem va a ser mío! – sonrió Hinata desde su asiento.

- ¡No lo creo! – susurró el moreno para después desviarla a un lado de la carretera - ¡No, no, no… maldita sea! – miró de forma casi mortífera al jugador a su derecha, este solo sonreía al coger el objeto que la otra quería.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hyuga? – dijo algo divertido, pero mirando a la pantalla.

- ¡Te vas a enterar Popularuchiha-san! – declaró cabreada la peliazul volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla.

Todo el mundo la miraba anonadado. ¿Había intentado hacer una broma con el nombre de Sasuke? ¿Quién era esa sentada? Porque no era Hinata, parecía que había cambiado con otra persona con su misma apariencia, pero de un mundo alterno… si existiera, claro. Todo el mundo estaba intrigado cada vez más por el resultado de la carrera. Algunas chicas hasta tenían algo de envidia por la soltura con la que hablaba con el moreno, aunque fuera a grito limpio.

A lo largo de los siguientes minutos más piques y más chillidos a Naruto se oyeron por la sala. Este solo intentaba concentrarse lo máximo posible en la carrera para acabar ya de una vez por todas. Pensaba que sería divertido jugar con una chica sobre todo si esa chica era tan tímida como Hinata, sería más llevadera a la hora de hacer estrategias y cosas así. Pero la demonio que estaba a su lado no era en absoluto la chica linda y callada de siempre. Y temía por su vida.

Solo faltaba el último objeto por coger y después el objetivo siguiente sería llegar hasta la meta. En cabeza, casi con la misma puntuación iban Sasuke y Hinata a la par, y esta había cogido velocidad en la última curva, cogiendo justo en ese momento el último objeto.

- ¡Toma ya! – gritó de euforia la peliazul y se giró al chico a la derecha suyo - ¿Qué te parece eso Uchiha-kun? – recalcando el "–kun" como había supuesto que le molestaría a Sasuke.

- Nada mal Hyuga…- dijo con más diversión que molestia.

- Ahora solo me queda ganar la carrera – entonces ese le pareció buen momento para negociar al de ojos negros.

- Si gano, tendrás que ir a buscarme a mi casa y hacerme la tarea… durante una semana – dijo bajito a su lado para que solo ella lo oyera. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Si ganas… cosa que no va a ocurrir – contestó segura.

- ¿Y si tú ganas? – preguntó él.

- Si yo gano, que va a ser lo obvio – recalcó – me vas a tener que seguir durante una semana con un escrito en tu piel que ponga propiedad Hyuga durante una semana… -sonrió – sí, eso podría estar bien.

Sasuke a pesar de la sorpresa, sonrió. Esa chica era más interesante de lo que pensaba. Pero no se dejaría ganar… no quería ser propiedad de nadie aunque fuera un juego. Él era un Uchiha, solo se podía mandar a sí mismo.

Eran los últimos metros hasta la meta y todos rectos. Unos segundos adelantado iba Sasuke en cabeza y poco más atrás Hinata, seguidos por los otros dos participantes uno al lado del otro. Sasuke se veía en la victoria, "quizás" pensó "debería de haber pedido más en la apuesta". Pero él no sabía que Hinata había escondido un as bajo la manga.

- ¡Estás perdido Uchiha! – anunció para segundos después apretar un botón y salir disparada justo delante de él y cruzar la meta. -¡Sí! – gritó levantando la mano de felicidad.

- ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Sasuke anonadado a su lado.

- Eso se llama nitro*… perdedor – respondió la Hyuga con felicidad y poniendo el pulgar hacia abajo.

En cuanto acabó el juego y salía la copa encima de los coches del primer equipo, la chica de ojos perlados recobró la consciencia y devuelta a la realidad se puso como un tomate por pensar en todo su actitud a lo largo del juego. ¿Qué había sido eso? Todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de ellos y las chicas felicitaban a Hinata como la ganadora, pero ella no se enteraba de nada, estaba demasiado aturdida para analizar la situación.

Después de la gran batalla siguieron unas cuantas más, pero sin los participantes anteriores. Hinata se encontraba hablando con Ino de lo que había sucedido a lo largo del juego y como ella le había contestado a los chicos. Cada vez que la rubia contaba algo más de lo ocurrido, un tono de rojo más se sumaba a su cara hasta parecer un hierro al rojo vivo. En un último esfuerzo preguntó a la de ojos azules que se había decidido sobre la apuesta al final, deseando no haber metido la pata, pero esta le contestó que no se había enterado porque no oyó bien lo que estaba hablando con Sasuke en ese momento.

No tardó mucho en averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con ello porque el Uchiha se acercó justo en ese momento con una sonrisa en el rostro y un bolígrafo permanente en la mano. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y Hinata nerviosa del todo. Un poco más y se desmayaría ahí mismo. El chico le tendió el rotulador a una colorada Hinata.

- ¿Y bien, en que parte de mi cuerpo vas a escribir la frase? – dijo como rindiéndose a la evidencia y entendiendo los brazos hacia ella con las palmas hacia arriba.

- ¿Qu-qué fra-frase? – preguntó la Hyuga sintiendo el mareo típico antes del colapso.

- Eres retorcida Hyuga… - la miró un momento para después torcer la cara, y si los ojos de Ino no le engañaban, con un ligero rosado sobre sus mejillas - … propiedad de Hyuga Hinata… ¿Ese es tu nombre no? –

Pero cuando el chico se giró para confirmar su duda, la chica ya se encontraba tirada en los brazos de su amiga, desmayada. Había sido demasiado para ella. Pero eso le había servido para saber que nunca más debería coger un mando que no fuera el de la televisión en su vida. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la pasión secreta de Hinata, eran los videojuegos?

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics! *^* Como me gusta hacer sonrojar a Hinata! xD **

**Otra inspiración del momento, al pensar una forma de hacer que Hinata perdiera un poco esa verguenza que tenía ante todos... aunque esta vez era prácticamente todo lo contrario xD**

**oh, sí, las aclaraciones:**

Ítems = objetos que deben conseguir a lo largo del recorrido para ganar más puntos y así tener más posibilidades de ganar.

Nitro = velocidad máxima aplicada con una gasolina especial, se activa con un botón del mando y un ítem especial.

**Todos sus reviews serán bien recibidos, incluidos lo que digan que estoy loca xD porque es la pura verdad xP Un cameo especial de Gaara para mi querida onna ^w^**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado y sin más que decir...**

**¡Neko-besitos-navideños a todos! x3**


End file.
